Brooke and Lucas visit the house of tiny tearaways
by liverpoolss
Summary: Summary Brooke and Lucas children are out of control with 4 different behavioral problems Eating, Sleeping and Hitting and Swearing. The only good child is the baby. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary= Brooke and Lucas children are out of control with 4 different behavioral problems Eating, Sleeping and Hitting and Swearing. The only good child is the baby.**_

_**Brooke and Lucas Scott's Children**_

_**Tyler Keith Scott-7 (Ty)**_

_**Jessica Ella Scott-5 (Jess)**_

_**Matthew Daniel Scott-3 **_

_**Jay Nathan Scott-3**_

_**Kai James Scott-11 months**_

Brooke and Lucas are at their wits end with their 4 oldest children. 7 year old Tyler hits and bites the younger ones and swears at his parents. Jessica at 5 years won't eat anything other than grilled cheese sandwhiches and 3 year old twins Matthew and Jay won't go to bed unless it is in their parents bed. So have travelled to London United Kingdom to see child psychologist Dr Tanya Byron for help.

**House of Tiny Tearaways London**

Brooke carrying 11 month old Kai walks into the House with Lucas and following suit. The 4 other kids are over looking at the fishes when Tanya walks out of her office to greet the family. ''Hi my name is Dr Tanya Byron. You must be the Scotts from Tree Hill North Carolina.'' Tanya greeted them. ''Hi I'm Lucas, this is Brooke and these are the kids Tyler, Jessica, Matthew, Jay and Kai.'' Lucas said. All the children waved then went off to explore. Tanya led Brooke and Lucas to the couch. ''Okay I seen your video, Today I want you to carry on as normal and then tomarrow morning we talk and I give you some advice on what to do. Is that okay.'' Brooke answered ''Yes thats fine.

_**AN/ I know I said I was going to base it on supernanny But this was easier. It will proberly be 7-8 chapters long. Each day will be a chapter long. This is an introduction of the story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Day 1**_

After their chat with Tanya Brooke and Lucas went about their normal rountine. As it was lunch time Brooke went to the kitchen to start lunch she was making beans on toast. As soon as Lucas and her turned their backs Tyler was up to his usual act. He walked over and punched Jessica in the arm.

Lucas who had just returned from putting Kai down for a nap went over to them and asked Tyler ''Why did you hit Jess for nothing Ty.''

''Because she was doing my head in.'' Tyler answered him.

''Just don't hit her again if she does anything you know to tell me or your mum.'' Lucas told his oldest son. Just as Tyler was about to answer Brooke called them for lunch.

At the table Tyler, Jay and Matthew ate their lunch with no problem. Jess started crying and shouting ''I don't want this, I want grilled cheese snadwiches.''

''Sorry Jess but there is none.'' Lucas told her as he took a bit of his Lunch. Jessica pushed her Plate of the table. Then she started to bang the table and cry until she made herself sick. Brooke was up from the table in a shot to see to Jessica and clean her up. Lucas cleaned the food off the floor. Brooke went to the bedroom.

In the bedroom Brooke was in the adjoined bathroom getting the bath ready for Jessica. ''Jess come on the bath is ready.'' Brooke called out to her daughter. Jess walked in and was helped out of her colthes and into the bath. While she was in the bedroom Kai woke up from his nap. Brooke went in to get him.

Out in the garden Lucas was looking after the boys and was playing soccer with Tyler while the twins were on the slide. Jay went over and interupted the game ''Daddy come play with me and Matthew. Please.''

Lucas looked between Tyler and Jay and said '' Ty I'll be back in a mintue just let me get them interested in something.''

''Whatever everything that they are Jess want they get. I hate You and mum you are both b*****d.'' While Tyler was on a rant Brooke came out with a clean Jessica and a happy Kai.

''What's wrong with Ty.'' Brooke asked Lucas. She had put Kai down in the grass and off he went to explore. Jessica was over playing in ths sand.

Lucas turned round o face Brooke '' We were playing soccer and Jay came over wanting me to play with him and Matthew and I asked Ty to give me a mintue and I would be back.'' Lucas told her. At the same time Tyler had went into the house.

Brooke and Lucas went back nside with the kids to play and at around 5pm Lucas went into the kitchen to cook the dinner he made chicken nuggets and and fries for the kids and Chicken wraps and fries for him and Brooke.

Once again they were at the table eating when Jessica pushed her plate of the table and screamed ''I WANT GRILLED CHEESE SANDWICHES!'' Before Jessica made hersel sick again Brooke went and made her grilled cheese sandwiches. When giving to her she ate everything.

After dinner Brooke bathed Kai and the twins and got them ready for bed. Kai went to sleep in a cot in the same room as Brooke and Lucas. The twins were in another room and Brooke had to lie down with them to get them to sleep. Once they were asleep she sneaked out of the room and went to get Jessica ready for bed. Jessica went to sleep with no problems and so did Tyler when it was his turn.

Brooke found Lucas in the living room and they sat both sat cuddling on the couch. ''I think we should get to bed me and you both know the twins will be up soon.'' Lucas said after awhile of slince. Brooke turned round and gave him a peck on the lips ''Your right lets go.'' Brooke told him.

A few hours later Brooke and Lucas were woke up by the twins running around their bedroom. They got up and went in to see if they can get them to sleep 30 mintues of trying they just brought them into the bedroom with them for some sleep. They were looking forward to tomarrow when Tanya gave them the advice on what to do.


	3. Day 2 part 1

_**Day 2 **_

**Consulation Room**

''Good Morning. Today we are going to go over what I obsereved yesterday and I will tell you what to do to make it better and sort their behaviour out.'' Dr Tanya said.

''Morning. Yeah that will be great.'' Brooke answered.

Tanya got up and went over to the TV and put in the video. She sat back in her chair and said ''What you are about to watch is yesterdays highlights.''

_**''On the TV''**_

_**Tyler walks over and punches Jessica in the arm. **_

_**Lucas who had just returned from putting Kai down for a nap went over to them and asked Tyler ''Why did you hit Jess for nothing Ty.''**_

_**''Because she was doing my head in.'' Tyler answered him.**_

_**''Just don't hit her again if she does anything you know to tell me or your mum.'' Lucas told his oldest son.**_

_**It then shows a second clip of Tyler**_

_**Lucas looked between Tyler and Jay and said '' Ty I'll be back in a mintue just let me get them interested in something.''**_

_**''Whatever! Everything that they or Jess want they get. I hate You and mum you are both b*****d.'' **_

_**''End of 1st clip.''**_

''Whenever Tyler hits or punches, put him in the bedroom for time-out no warning. A mintue per age. So Tyler is 7 he would be in for 7 mintues. If he swears give him a warning and if he does it again time-out.'' Tanya informs them.

_**''2nd Clip''**_

_**At the table Tyler, Jay and Matthew ate their lunch with no problem. Jess started crying and shouting ''I don't want this, I want grilled cheese snadwiches.'' **_

_**''Sorry Jess but there is none.'' Lucas told her as he took a bit of his Lunch. Jessica pushed her Plate of the table. Then she started to bang the table and cry until she made herself sick. Brooke was up from the table in a shot to see to Jessica and clean her up. Lucas cleaned the food off the floor. Brooke went to the bedroom**_

_**''End of clip''**_

''When Jess eats something other than grilled cheese sandwiches, we will reward her. Reward the other children aswell for eating, sometimes children who don't eat respond well to these methods.'' Tanya informed them on Jessica's behaviour.

_**''3rd Clip''**_

_**The twins were in another room and Brooke had to lie down with them to get them to sleep. **_

_**A few hours later Brooke and Lucas were woke up by the twins running around their bedroom. They got up and went in to see if they can get them to sleep 30 mintues of trying they just brought them into the bedroom with them for some sleep.**_

_**''End of clip''**_

Tanya tell Brooke and Lucas ''We will do the return to bed technique. This is where you will put them to bed. if they get out, just return them, don't talk or look at them.''

Brooke and Lucas left the consulton room ready to start the day. When they got in to the living area Brooke went off to make breakfast while Lucas went into the room to get the children up.

Lucas walked in to the bedroom to see that the twins were up and had attempted to get themselves ready. Tyler and Jessica were aruging and Kai was sitting in his cot playing with his bear. Lucas sent the twins out to Brooke and then went to sort Tyler and Jessica out. When he got to them he saw Tyler hit Jessica. Tanya arrived at the room as she had seen it to.

''Okay Lucas I want you to go over to Tyler, get down to his height and tell him what he did was wrong then put him in the room for 7 mintues.'' She explianed to Lucas.

Lucas walked over to Tyler and got down to his height ''Tyler you know that you are not allowed to hit Jess, so because you did you will be going to time-out for 7 mintues.'' He took Tyler by the hand and lead him to the bedroom.

While Tyler was in the room he threw things and screamed out the door to Lucas ''I hate you, I hate you.'' After a mintue everything calmed down.

After 7 mintues Lucas opened the door and went in to Tyler and told him ''Okay Ty I put you in here because you hit your sister now what do you say.'' ''I'm sorry.'' Tyler told him.

Lucas gave him a hug and brought him to the living room to where Jessica was. ''Jess come here.''Lucas called to her. Jessica walked over to him ''Yes daddy.'' ''Tyler has something to say to you.'' Lucas told her. ''I'm sorry Jess.'' Tyler told her.

_**AN=Please review part 2 of this will be up soon**_


	4. Day 2 part 2

**Day 2 **

After Tyler's apolgy the Scott family sat round the table for their lunch they were having fish fingers and beans. D Tayna came out to help the family this time because Jessica's problem was serve.

''I want grilled cheese sandwhiches.'' Jessica said.

''Sorry Jess but you can't have them. How about you try some fish finger.'' Lucas tried to reason with her.

Tyler was eating his lunch and Dr Tanya seen this and gave him a clap. ''Did you see Tyler eat his fish fingers mum and dad, I think he deserves a sticker for eating.'' She said to Brooke and Lucas.

''Yeah he does. Ty do you wanna pick a sticker you want.'' Brooke asked him as she showed him the stickers. Tyler picked a basketball sticker. Jessica sat there watching but made no attempt to eat anything. The twins and Kai had finished their lunch when Tanya noticed them. She looked at Brooke and Lucas and showed them.

'' Lucas look at them, do you think they should get a sticker. I do they ate up everything.'' Brooke asked her husband.

Lucas looked over and smiled,'' Of course they ate up everthing it just right they get one. Boys which one do you want.'' Lucas asked the 3 youngest showing them the stickers. Jay and Matthew both picked a spiderman one and Kai picked a dog one.

''I want one.'' Jessica says from her seat.

Lucas looked at the plate to see if she touched anything.''Sorry Jess but you only get a sticker if you eat all of it or if you try some of it.''

Jessica threw her plate to the floor. ''I don't like it.''

Brooke came back after puttingKai down for a nap. ''Thats ok don't eat it, you will just have to wait to dinner then.''

Lucas washed up the dishes and during this time Tanya got to have a chat with Tyler in the quiet room. She typed it so Brooke and Lucas could see what went on.

A few hours later and the family was all out in the garden playing when Tyler pushed Matthew for getting n the way of the soccer ball. It was Brooke's turn to discipline her son.

She went over and took Tylers hand and led him into the bedroom.'' Okay Ty you pushed Matthew and now you will be in here for 7 mintues.'' Brooke told her son.

When Brooke left the room Tyler sat on the bed looking at the door. When the 7 mintues was up Brooke went into the room and knelt in front of Tyler so she was his level. ''Ty you know your not allowed to hit or push your brothers or sister, now you were in here because you pushed Matthew. I want an apolgy.''

''I'm sorry.'' Tyler told her and then gave her a hug and kiss. When they got back out to the living area Lucas was in the kitchen doing dinner.

They went to find Matthew so Tyler could apolgzie to him. They found him playing with the cars. Tyler went over to him ''Matthew I'm sorry for pushing you.'' Matthew looked up and said ''Okay.''

At dinner time Jessica would not eat even after her brothers got another sticker. Brooke and Lucas stayed strong and redused to give her grilled cheese sandwhiches.

At bedtime Brooke bathed Kai and the twins then read them a bedtime story. She put Kai in his cot and got the twins ready for bed. Tanya came in once again to assist her. ''Put them into bed and leave the room.'' Brooke done as she was told but as soon as she left they were out of bed again.

Tanya gave her the next instruction ''Get down to their level and say It's Bedtime now boys. Then take then back into bed.

Brooke knelt down in front of them and repeated what Tanya said ''It's bedtime now boys.'' She then stood up and took them back to bed. Tanya gave her the next instruction incase they came back out. 5 mintues later and both boys came out again.

This time Brooke was to not say anything just put them back to bed. This went on for 1hour and 30mins. When Brooke was going back to the living area Jessica and Tyler had already went to bed. Brooke and Lucas headed to bed at around 11 after talking and cuddling on the couch with a glass of wine.

**AN= Did the twins stay in bed. Sorry for the long wait I was in hosptial over my Easter break.**


	5. Day 3

_**Day 3**_

Early the next morining on day 3 Brooke and Lucas woke up early to go and chat with Tanya in the office. They took a seat and waited for Tanya to start.

''Okay today were going to see how you did yesterday. We will start with the twins.'' Tanya told them.

_**VIDEO CLIP**_

_**Tanya came in once again to assist her. ''Put them into bed and leave the room.'' Brooke done as she was told but as soon as she left they were out of bed again.**_

_**Tanya gave her the next instruction ''Get down to their level and say It's Bedtime now boys. Then take then back into bed.**_

_**Brooke knelt down in front of them and repeated what Tanya said ''It's bedtime now boys.'' She then stood up and took them back to bed. Tanya gave her the next instruction incase they came back out. 5 mintues later and both boys came out time Brooke was to not say anything just put them back to bed. This went on for 1hour and 30mins.**_

_**At around 2.00am the twins woke up and went into their parents bedroom. Lucas got out of bed and walked them back to bed. He had to do this 5 times before they fell asleep.**_

_**END OF CLIP**_

''Now the boys got 8 hours sleep last night which is good if they didn't get up and stayed up for 30mins.'' Tanya explianed to them.

''This next clip I'm going to show you is Jessica.'' She told them.

_**NEXT CLIP**_

_**''I want grilled cheese sandwhiches.'' Jessica said.**_

_**''Sorry Jess but you can't have them. How about you try some fish finger.'' Lucas tried to reason with her.**_

_**''I want one.'' Jessica says from her seat. **_

_**Lucas looked at the plate to see if she touched anything.''Sorry Jess but you only get a sticker if you eat all of it or if you try some of it.'' **_

_**Jessica threw her plate to the floor. ''I don't like it.''**_

_**Brooke came back after puttingKai down for a nap. ''Thats ok don't eat it, you will just have to wait to dinner then.'' **_

_**At dinner time Jessica would not eat even after her brothers got another sticker. Brooke and Lucas stayed strong and redused to give her grilled cheese sandwhiches.**_

_**END OF CLIP**_

''Lucas you did good at telling Jessica that she wasn't allowed the sandwhiches and Brooke you handled it well when she threw the plate on the floor. And did you noticed that she wanted a sticker.'' They both nooded so Tanya continued '' You did right telling her she couldn't get one till she ate her lunch.''

Tanya then prepared then for the next clip. ''This clip is when I took Tyler in to have a chat with him after lunch.''

_**NEXT CLIP**_

_**Tanya and Tyler walked into her office and sat down on the couch. ''So Tyler how are you enjoying the house.''**_

_**Tyler nodded his head ''Its all right.''**_

_**''Do you know why your all here.'' She asked the 7 year old**_

_**''Yeah its coz Jess doesn't eat and that makes my mum and dad upset. The twins don't sleep and that means mum and dad don't and that makes them really tried and coz I hit and swear at them.'' The young boy answered.**_

_**''Why do you hit them.'' Tanya asked hoping to get the boys reason and view as to why he does what he does.**_

_**Tyler looked down and answered. '' I hit them coz they get all of my mum and dads attention and if I hit them then mum and dad have to shout at me. And I swear coz I just get angry at my mum and dad.**_

_**Tanya looked at Tyler and answered him '' How about we change all that and if you promise to stop hitting and swearing you will be able to get your mum and dad's attention okay.''**_

_**Tyler just nodded. Him and Tanya left the room.**_

_**END OF CLIP**_

At the end of the clip Brooke and Lucas were upset and shocked by the words that came out of their son's mouth. ''As you have just seen Tyler knows what he is doing is wrong. He says he is doing it because he just wants your attention.'' Tanya informed them.

Brooke nodded her head '' Okay so what do we do then so he won't do it for our attention.''

''Just praise him when he does something good. I am going to come out and talk with the children too. We are going to do reward charts.'' Tanya told them. ''This next clip is Tyler behaviour yesterday.''

_**NEXT CLIP**_

_**The family was all out in the garden playing when Tyler pushed Matthew for getting in the way of the soccer ball. It was Brooke's turn to discipline her son.**_

_**She went over and took Tylers hand and led him into the bedroom.'' Okay Ty you pushed Matthew and now you will be in here for 7 mintues.'' Brooke told her son.**_

_**When Brooke left the room Tyler sat on the bed looking at the door. When the 7 mintues was up Brooke went into the room and knelt in front of Tyler so she was his level. ''Ty you know your not allowed to hit or push your brothers or sister, now you were in here because you pushed Matthew. I want an apolgy.''**_

_**''I'm sorry.'' Tyler told her and then gave her a hug and kiss. When they got back out to the living area Lucas was in the kitchen doing dinner. **_

_**They went to find Matthew so Tyler could apolgzie to him. They found him playing with the cars. Tyler went over to him ''Matthew I'm sorry for pushing you.'' Matthew looked up and said ''Okay.''**_

_**END OF CLIP**_

''Tyler went into his time-out with no problem and after his 7 mintues he said sorry to you and Matthew.'' Tanya told them.

They all left the office to go out to the living area to talk to the children.

All the kids were sitting on the sofa beside their parents. ''Okay first of I am going to reward the children you were very well behaved yesterday. Tyler did you go into timeout yesterday.'' Tanya asked.

Tyler nodded ''Yes''

''Now Tyler won't get a reward because of going to timeout. Jessica did you go to timeout yesterday.'' Tanya then asked Jessica. ''No I wasn't.'' Jessica answered her. Tanya went over to the chest and ''Come over here Jessica I want you to pick a prize.'' Jessica went over and picked a baby doll. ''Now Matthew were you in timeout.'' She asked the 3 year old. ''No I good Boy.'' He told her. She called him over and he picked a racing car. ''Okay Jay what about you were you in timeout.'' She asked the other twin. ''No I good boy too.'' He was then called over and he also picked out a racing car.

''Okay now stand up if you ate all you breakfast, lunch and dinner.'' Tanya told them. Tyler, Matthew and Jay stood up and walked over to Tayna.

Tyler picked a basketball, Matthew picked a colouring book, and Jay picked a colouring book too.

''Now I want you to stand up if you slept all night in your own bed and didn't get up to go to your mum and dad's bed.'' Tanya asked the children. Tyler and Jessica stood up and went over Jessica picked a dolls pram and Tyler picked an Amercian football.

''Now I have something new for all 4 of you.'' She held up the reward charts. Tylers was a basketball at the bottom a basketball net a the top. Jessica's chart was a princess and a castle. The twins got racing car and track. She then continued ''Now when your starting ones get to the end you will be rewarded.'' All the children looked up exited. Tanya then left the family to go about their daily rountine.

At lunch Jssica once again didn't eat anything and she watched the rest of the get stickers and a kiss and moving one space on their chart. They had went all moring without Tyler fighting or swearing and because of this he was giving more attention and praise from his parents and got to move another space.

They were now getting ready for dinner they were having Fries, Sausages and beans. Lucas asked ''Jess why don't you try one of the fries and then I will give you a sticker.'' Jessica looked at the fries and picked one of them up and put it to her mouth. Lucas and Brooke watched to see if she would eat it and she did. She ended up eating all her fries, but she didn't touch her sausages or beans. Lucas gave her a kiss and she got a sticker and got to move one place on her chart.

Bedtime came quicker than any of them had imagined. Lucas bathed Kai and the twins and put them to bed. Kai went to sleep without a problem like everynight. The twins were put to bed and then after 5 mintues of Lucas leaving the room the got up and left the room only to run into Lucas ''Bedtime boys.'' Lucas told them as he put them into bed. They were asleep within 10 mintues and Lucas only had to return them to bed 3 times.

Lucas and Brooke lay in bed talking about the day they had and how the were making progress with Tyler and about Jessica eating her fries.

_**AN-Please review. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/ Sorry for the late update its just I've had exams for college and driving. I skipped 3 days in this chapter to get it finished. The children have been getting better Jessica is eating but not alot and Tyler is behaving alot better as he gets attention for being good and the twins are sleeping better. Day 5 was the first night they slept all night. This is the last day. Next chapter will be how things are going at home.**

**Day 6**

The next morining Lucas and Brooke wake the kids up and head into the living area of the house where Tanya was witing for them.

''Hi how did you sleep last night.'' She asked the parents.

''It was good the twins didn't wake up all night which was brillent.'' Brooke told Tanya.

''Now we all know what happens now. Only the children who slept last night will get a prize.'' Tanya explianed to the family.

The family sat on the sofa and Tanya asked ''Who all slept last night.'' Tyler and Jessica and Kai and the twins put their hands up. ''Okay all of you come and pick a prize.'' Tyler picked a remote control car. Jessica picked a bratz doll. And Kai picked a bouncing tigger. Jay picked a racing car and Matthew picked the same.

After they all had their breakfast they all went outside to the yard to play. Lucas was outside playing football with Tyler when Jay came over wanting Lucas to push him on the swing.

''Dada you push me on swing.'' Jay asked. Tyler was standing there with the football in his hands.

''Jay you will have to wait. Right now I'm playing with Tyler.'' Lucas told his son. Just as Brooke came out with a changed Kai.

''Everything okay.'' Brooke asked as she put Kai down.

''No dada won't play with me.'' Jay said.

''Well daddy is playing with Tyler. Tyler has to play with daddy too.'' Brooke told him.

Jay walked off to play with Matthew and Kai. Brooke went over to Jessica. Lucas and Tyler contiuned playing football. ''Well done for not hitting or getting angry, when we go in you will move up on your rewards chart. Are you exicted about going home today.'' Lucas questioned his son.

''Yeah I can't wait to see Jamie and play basketball with him.'' Tyler said excited about seeing his cousin who is the same age as him and also his bestfriend.

Lunchtime came and the children were sitting at the table with 2 fishfingers and fries. ''Mum, can me and dad go to the ricvercourt when we get home.'' Tyler asked his mum.

''Yeah if your dad wants to I'm sure you can go.'' Brooke told him as Tyler looked over at Lucas who was nodding his head yes.

Brooke looked over at Jessica and seen she had eaten all her fries and half of a fishfinger. ''Mama I'm all done.'' Jesscia said

''Okay you did very good. I think we can get a sticker.'' Brooke told her and showed her the stickers. Jessica picked a princess one.

When lunch was over Brooke went into the room and finished to pack up the colthes. When she was finished she met them in the yard. When she got to the yard she saw Lucas on the ground with all the kids on top of him.

Tanya came out to see the family and to say goodbye as the car to take them to the airport was coming. The family hugged Tanya bye and got into the car to head home back to Tree Hill.

**AN/ Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**1 month later**

It has been a month since the Scotts left the house of tiny tearaways and life has been good. Lucas got back into his job a coach of the Tree Hill Ravens.

''Ty come on time for school. Jess is ready and waiting.'' Lucas called upstairs to his son.

Tyler came running downstairs and grabbed his backpack ''Ready dad.'' Lucas and the kids made their way out to the car. ''Hey dad, coz it's friday can me and Jamie go to the game tonight.'' Tyler looked at his dad with puppy dog eyes.

Lucas looked through his rear-view mirror and laughed ''How about we see how you do in school today.'' Lucas said as he pulled up at the school. ''Bye guys.'' Lucas said as he left the kids into the school.

When Lucas gets back to the house Brooke is awake with the 3 younger kids.

''Hey where's the birthday boy.'' Lucas said picking Kai out of the high chair and tickling him. Kai's laugh filled the kitchen. Lucas then bent down and gave Brooke a kiss. ''morning pretty girl.'' He said.

''Morning baby.'' Brooke smiled back and gave him another kiss. ''The kids get to school alright.''

''Yeah they were happy to be back.'' Lucas said. ''So what time is the party at.''

''They will be here after school. Nathan and Haley said they are going to pick Jess and Ty up.''

At 2.00 Nathan and Haley arrived with their 3 kids Jamie, Belle and baby Josh. Ty and Jess came running into the kitchen. ''Hi mum. can I go to the Ravens game today. I was really good, ask uncle Nathan, Mrs Rooney told him so.'' Tyler asked.

''Let me talk to daddy, Now go get changed for the party.'' Brooke said.

Everyone was sitting around the table eating mac n cheese. ''Mummy, I'm all done. Can I go play with Belle.'' Jess asked showing Brooke her plate.

Brooke nodded her head and Jessica jumped down. Ever since being on the show Jessica's eating habits had been getting better. ''Luke, Ty says can he go to the game, Nathan said his teacher said he was good.'' Lucas nodded ''Yeah promise is a promise.''

At around 6 Lucas, Nathan, Tyler and Jamie left to head to the high school. Brooke and Haley were still at the house, They weren't going to the game. Kai had fallen asleep about 5 mintues ago and Brooke had just put him to bed.

''They away.'' Brooke asked Haley when she came back down.

''Yeah Luke says he'll see ya tonight.'' Haley told her. Brooke smiled. ''Good coz I've something to tell him.''

''Oh what is it.''Haley asked all exicted.

''I'll tell ya tomarrow.''Brooke said laughing. Brooke and Haley sat talking for awhile before Brooke got up to put the twins to bed. Like Jessica the twins were sleeping alot better than before and Tylers attitude had changed.

The Ravens won the game and when Lucas got home all the kids were in bed and Haley had left. Lucas carried Tyler into the house as he fell asleep on the way home. He brought him up to bed and changed him in to his PJ's.

Lucas walked into the bedroom to find candles light and Brooke sitting on the bed. ''Okay what going on baby. I haven't forgotten an anniversary have I.'' Lucas asked slightly worried he had.

Brooke laughed at him and shook her head. ''No you haven't I have something to tell ya. I'm Pregrant. Lucas looked at her and then went over and picked her up and hugged her.

**AN/ This is my last chapter. I will have a new story up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

would you like to see an epliogue for this story, it would be tanya going back 3 years later to see how the family is coping.


	9. Chapter 9

A trailer has been made for this story

Check it out at h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 6 X 5 m d H s c K I 0 & f e a t u r e = c h a n n e l

New chapter should be up by Sunday


	10. Chapter 10

The results for the epilogue of Brooke and Lucas visits the house of tiny tearaways

On the brink of a divorce-4-44%

Separated but trying it out-4-44%

Divorced-0-

Still married-1-11%

There is another poll up on my profile check it out


	11. Chapter 11

**3 years later**

_**Lucas Scott-31 years old**_

_**Brooke Scott-31 years old**_

_**Tyler Keith Scott-10 years old**_

_**Jessica Ella Scott-7 years old**_

_**Matthew Daniel Scott-6 years old**_

_**Jay Nathan Scott-6 years old**_

_**Kai James Scott-4 years old**_

_**Amy Marie Scott-2½ years old**_

_**Kenize Jack Scott-11 Months **_

Brooke Scott had just finished picking her kids up from their last day off school, ''its summer. I can have Jamie stay over, or I can stay at his house and we can go to the rivercourt.'' 10 year old Tyler Scott said.

''You know the rules you can only go to the rivercourt if your dad or Uncle Nathan is with you.'' Brooke told him.

''I know.'' Tyler told her. As they pulled up too their house Tyler noticed a woman with brown hair getting out of a cab and approaching their front door. ''Mom, that looks like Tanya.'' Tyler said to Brooke as they pulled up in the driveway.

''Ok kids let go.'' Brooke said as she went round to let Amy out of her seat and to pick Kenize up. ''Hi Tanya.'' Brooke said when they reached the door.

''Hi I pay visits to families I have helped after a few years to see how they have gotten on.'' Tanya said as they went into the house and sat on the couch in the family room. Brooke put Kenize on the floor so he could play.

''Luke should be here soon, he's just finishing up at the high school before summer vacation starts.'' Brooke says. ''Would you like a cup of coffee.'' Brooke asked her.

''Yes please.'' Tanya said as they both headed into the kitchen.

''Mom can I have a snack before dad comes here to see us, he said he would pick Jamie up so he can come over and play NBA live on the Xbox.'' Tyler said as he came running into the kitchen. ''Hi Tanya.'' He said when he saw Tanya.

''Hello Tyler. I see you have a new sister and brother.'' Tanya asked him. ''What's their name.'' She added.

''Amy is 2 and Kenize is 11 months.'' Tyler told her. ''Thanks mom, how long is dad staying for.'' Tyler asked taking the snack from his mom.

''I don't sweetie. He might stay awhile and play on the Xbox with you and Jamie after he sees the others.'' Brooke said.

Tyler nodded his head and left the kitchen and headed into the living room to watch cartoons with the younger ones. ''Thank you, so does Lucas not live here.'' Tanya said taking the coffee from Brooke.

''No we separated about 2 months ago. We are trying to work it out for the sake of the kids. If it means we don't live together, then it has to be that way.'' Brooke said as they sat at the kitchen table.

''How has your life been since leaving the house.'' Tanya asked.

''It has been good. I found out I was pregnant with Amy, and then Kenize came along. Tyler's behaviour has improved so much, he doesn't swear anymore and Jess eats different foods and tries different foods and Matt and Jay sleep the whole night in their own bed and don't come near my bed until morning, until Luke left and now they have begun to go back to their old habits but we still use the techniques you taught us..'' Brooke said.

''Daddy, you here.'' They heard Amy called.

''I am princess, I came to see you guys and bring Jamie over to hang out with Ty.'' Lucas said.

''Ty wants to know how long you're staying for.'' Brooke said as she came into the living room with Tanya. ''Tanya is here, she came to see how things have been since leaving the house.'' She added.

''Hi Tanya.'' Lucas said. ''I don't know I might stay for a few hours if it's okay with you.'' Lucas asked Brooke as he went over to see Kenize who was sitting on the floor playing with his toys.

''Yeah of course you can, the kids miss you.'' Brooke said.

''Dada.'' Kenize said with a smile when he saw Lucas.

''Hi buddy, you going to come with daddy to watch the boys play basketball.'' Lucas asked in a silly voice.

**-X-**

''Do you think I could talk to you and Lucas for a bit.'' Tanya asked Brooke as they sat in the playroom with Amy and Jessica.

''Yeah, Jess can you take Amy upstairs and tell daddy that, Tanya wants to talk to the two of us.'' Brooke asked the 7 year old.

''Okay mommy, come on Amy.'' Jessica said taking Amy's hand. ''Daddy, mommy wants you downstairs.'' Jessica said as she went into Tyler's bedroom.

''Keep Kenize and the others in here.'' Lucas told them.

''Daddy are you and mommy going to fight.'' Jessica asked him.

''No sweetheart.'' Lucas said before he left the room. ''Jess said you wanted to talk to me and I told her we wouldn't fight.'' Lucas said walking into the family room.

''Tanya wants to talk to us.'' Brooke told him.

Lucas took a seat on the armchair while Brooke and Tanya sat on the couch. ''Brooke told me that you don't live here anymore, how does it work with you seeing the kids.'' Tanya asked.

''I see them whenever I can, and they stay with me at the weekends.'' Lucas told Tanya.

''If you don't mind me asking what caused you to move out.'' Tanya asked him.

''Why don't you ask Brooke, seeing as how she is the reason I have moved out.'' Lucas told her.

''I had an affair nearly 2 years ago, it lasted for nearly a year before I discovered I was pregnant.'' Brooke told her.

''And the funny thing is she didn't even have the decency to tell me herself, her lover boy did.'' Lucas told her before leaving the house.

Tanya jumped a little when she heard the door slam; she looked at Brooke who was crying. ''I haven't spoken to him since I became pregnant with Kenize.'' Brooke told her.

**-X-**

''Mom, where did dad go, we weren't finished playing NBA live.'' Tyler asked Brooke as he came into the room. ''And Kenize has fallen asleep on the floor in my room.'' He added.

''He had to leave sweetie.'' Brooke told him.

''What did you say to him, that made him leave.'' Tyler asked her.

''Nothing Ty.'' Brooke told him as she went up to move Kenize into his bed.

''How do you feel about not having your dad live here.'' Tanya asked him.

''I hate it and its all mom and Kenize's fault, they made him leave.'' Tyler told her.

''Why is it Kenize's fault, what did he do.'' Tanya asked taking a seat beside the 10 year old.

''I heard daddy tell my Uncle Nathan that he didn't know if he was Kenize's daddy because my mom done something bad with another guy.'' Tyler told her. ''Can you fix them like you fixed us.'' Tyler asked her.

''Parents are harder to fix, but I can stay for a few days and talk to them.'' Tanya told him.

Tyler nodded his head just as Nathan came into the house. ''Hi Uncle Nathan.'' Tyler said. ''Does Jamie have to go home can't he stay here tonight.'' Tyler asked.

''Sorry buddy but he has to come home, Aunt Haley's mom and dad are here.'' Nathan told him. ''So go get him for me.'' He added.

''Hi, I'm Tanya.'' Tanya said introducing herself to Nathan.

''Nathan, I'm Luke's brother.'' Nathan told her. ''Hey Brookie.'' Nathan said hugging her.

''Hi Nate, Jamie's said he'll be down in a minute, he's just finishing the game with Jay.'' Brooke told her.

''Did my idiot of a brother stay or did he just drop Jamie off.'' Nathan asked taking a seat on the chair.

''He stayed for a bit before he had to answer some questions from Tanya then he walked out.'' Brooke told him.

''Can I ask a question to you Nathan.'' Tanya asked.

''Yeah sure.'' Nathan told her.

''Tyler and I were talking and he said he heard his dad and you talk and he heard Lucas say something about him not being Kenize's dad.'' Tanya asked. Brooke stood there shocked.

''He did, but Luke can be an idiot at times.'' Nathan told Tanya.

''Why would he think he wasn't Kenize's dad.'' Brooke asked him.

''Come on Brooke, you really need to ask that. You were sleeping with this Julian guy for nearly a year, then you break it off him when you get pregnant, do you even know for sure that Luke is his dad.'' Nathan asked her.

''I don't know.'' Brooke told him.

''It was nice meeting you Tanya but I got to go. Jamie come on.'' Nathan said.

**-X-**

''Can you call Lucas to come here when the kids are in bed and this Julian guy that everyone is talking about.'' Tanya asked.

''I'll ask Haley and Nathan if they can take the kids, I don't want the kids to be around if both Luke and Julian are in the same house.'' Brooke told her. ''Kids how would you like to spend the night at Aunt Haley's and Uncle Nathan's house.'' Brooke asked them as she came into the living room.

''Yeah.'' The shouted.

Brooke went into the kitchen and phoned Haley who agreed to take the kids for the night. Now for the hard task to phone Lucas and Julian. ''Haley is going to take the kids.'' Brooke told Tanya who was sitting at the table in the kitchen.

''Can you keep Kenize here, if it is okay with you I would like to do a DNA test and we can have the results in an hour if we can keep both Julian and Lucas here for that length of time.'' Tanya asked her.

''Yeah sure. Just let me tell the kids to pack a bag for their stay with Haley.'' Brooke said walking away and giving the kids their instructions. Once the kids were upstairs. Brooke went out back to phone Julian first.

''_Hello.'' Julian asked as he answered his phone._

''Julian hi it's me Brooke.'' Brooke said to him.

''_Hey how you doing.'' Julian asked her._

''I'm doing good, I was wondering if you call to mine tonight we need to talk.'' Brooke asked him.

''_You know I'll do anything for you.'' Julian told her._

''Thanks, I'll see you around 8.30pm.'' Brooke told him.

''_See you then.'' Julian told her before they hung up._

''One down, one to go.'' Brooke whispered. She then dialled Lucas number.

''_What do you want Brooke.'' Lucas asked when he answered._

''Don't hang up please.'' Brooke said. ''Tanya wants you to come round to the house once the kids have went to Nathan and Haley's so that the 4 of us can talk.'' Brooke told him.

''_The four of us. I'm guessing that he will be there then.'' Lucas asked her._

''Yeah, Tanya wants both of you here.'' Brooke told him.

''_Why should I come and talk.'' Lucas asked her._

''For the kids, they deserve to have at least civilised parents.'' Brooke told him.

''_What time at.'' Lucas asked._

''8.30pm.'' Brooke told him as they hung up. ''They will both be here. Luke knows that Julian is coming, but Julian doesn't know that Luke will be here.'' Brooke told Tanya as she came back into the kitchen.

''Brooke, I'm here for the kids.'' Haley called out.

''Hi, everyone but Kenize, we're going to do a DNA test to sort hopefully some of this mess that I've caused out.'' Brooke told her. ''Kids, Aunt Haley is here.'' Brooke called out.

''Luke will come around, he loves you.'' Haley told her.

''He asked for a divorce, he told me yesterday that he has filed for a divorce. I messed up.'' Brooke told her.

''Oh come on, he messed up in college with that Peyton girl.'' Haley told her.

''His was a one night stand not an affair that lasted nearly a year and he didn't get her pregnant.'' Brooke told her.

''He loves you Brooke, you just need to show him the Brooke he fell in love with.'' Haley told her.

''Tanya has asked for both Luke and Julian to be here tonight.'' Brooke told her.

''Have fun.'' Haley said as the kids came out with their bags.

''Bye, I'll see you tomorrow, be good for Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan and do as they say.'' Brooke told the kids.

''Why is Kenize not going.'' Tyler asked her.

''Tanya needs him here for something.'' Brooke told him.

''Bye mommy.'' The kids called as they got into Haley's car. Brooke waved bye to them. ''Hales thanks for doing this I know your parents are in town.'' Brooke said to her.

''It's no problem Brooke. Just fix my Brucas and we will be even.'' Haley told her as she got into her car.

**-X-**

At 8.30pm Brooke, Tanya and Lucas were sitting on the couch all they were waiting on now was for Julian to turn up. ''Brooke, where are you.'' Julian called out.

''Living room.'' Brooke called back. She saw Lucas tense at the sound of his voice.

''Oh hi.'' Julian said as he noticed Tanya and Lucas sitting on the couch. ''I thought you wanted to talk.'' Julian asked.

''Julian we having talked in over 2 years since I ended us, I only called today because Tanya wanted for us all to talk.'' Brooke told him.

''Hi I'm Tanya Byron.'' Tanya said as she introduced herself.

''Julian Baker.'' Julian told her.

''Can we get this over with please.'' Lucas asked Tanya.

''First thing is Brooke has giving me her consent to carry out a DNA paternity test on Kenize.'' Tanya told them.

''Who is Kenize.'' Julian asked. Lucas let out a sarcastic laugh. ''You got something to say.'' Julian asked.

''Not to you.'' Lucas told him as Brooke headed upstairs to get Kenize.

''Open up.'' Tanya ordered them both.

After she took a swab from them all she sent it off with an expert. ''Brooke is there anything you want to say to them.'' Tanya asked Brooke who had Kenize on her knee.

''Dada.'' Kenize called out as he tried to get of Brooke's knee. Brooke let him down and watched him make his way over to Lucas.

''I want to say I'm sorry to Julian, I shouldn't have led you on and let you think that I loved you, when I was in love with my husband.'' Brooke told Julian. ''I'm so sorry Luke, I shouldn't have even thought about another man, I should have just came to you and talked to you when I knew that there was some problems between us.'' Brooke told him.

''Julian have you anything to say to Brooke.'' Tanya asked him.

''I love you Brooke and I could give you and your kids a better life, none of you will Never ever want for anything, I promise you that.'' Julian told him.

''Don't ever think about taking my kids away from me, or say that I can't give them what they want.'' Lucas said to Julian with his voice laced with anger.

''Lucas have you anything to say to Brooke.'' Tanya asked him.

''Nothing I want to say in front of people.'' Lucas told her.

''Okay, Julian and I can go out to the kitchen while you say what you need to.'' Tanya told him as she made Julian follow her.

''I'm sorry Brooke, I know I made a mistake back in college and you forgave me, I think I can get over the affair, it just hurt that I had to hear it from him and not from you. I told you Brooke about my one night stand the next day, why couldn't you tell me when you ended it.'' Lucas asked her.

''I was scared you would leave me, then I realised that it didn't matter but it was too late I found out that I was pregnant with Kenize and I just thought that I could swallow my guilt and that you would never need to know.'' Brooke told him. ''I love you Luke and I always will, you give me my kids.'' Brooke told him.

''I love you too Brooke, and I think I want to come home back to you and the kids no matter what these DNA results say.'' Lucas told her.

''Come home then.'' Brooke said to him.

''I guess we should tell Tanya that they can come in.'' Lucas tells her as he heads into the kitchen to get Tanya and Julian.

''Okay I was just called and Ben is bringing the test results over.'' Tanya told them.

10 minutes later and Tanya was holding an envelope in her hands. ''Okay the test results sat that the father of Kenize Scott is...'' Tanya said as Lucas held his breath and held Kenize a little tighter in his arms. ''Lucas Scott.'' Tanya told them.

Lucas sighed in relief and kissed Kenize's head and hugged him. ''I think it's time for you to get out of my house and don't think about coming back near my wife or kids.'' Lucas told Julian.

''I think my work here is done.'' Tanya tells them after Julian had left and Brooke and Lucas were hugging, with Kenize in the middle.

''Thank you, we can get on with our lives now.'' Lucas tells her.

''I think Tyler should be fine with his little brother after the two of you talk to him and explain things to him. He is a smart 10 years old boy don't under estimate him.'' Tanya tells them.

''We will tomorrow as soon as the kids come back from Nathan's house.'' Brooke tells her as they show her out.

**-X-**

''Ty can we come in.'' Brooke asked as she knocked on Tyler's bedroom door.

''Yeah.'' Tyler called out.

''Daddy and I want to talk to you.'' Brooke tells him as they both take a seat on the bed.

Tyler comes over and stands in front of them. ''Do you remember when you heard daddy tell Uncle Nathan that he wasn't Kenize's daddy.'' Lucas asked him. ''Well last night when you were at Aunt Haley's, Tanya made daddy and Kenize take a test and it showed that I am Kenize's daddy.'' Lucas added when Tyler nodded his head.

''Does that mean that you are going to come home daddy.'' Tyler asked him.

''I am, I'm going to go by my apartment and get all my stuff then come back.'' Lucas tells him.

''Okay daddy.'' Tyler says. ''I'm sorry I said I hated you and that it was your fault.'' Tyler told Brooke as she hugged her.

**-X-**

''I guess we have two things to thank Tanya for, one for fixing the kids and two for fixing us.'' Lucas tells Brooke as they both lie in bed together for the first time in 2 months.

''I'm glad your home.'' Brooke tells him.

''Me too, I'm to phone my lawyer in the morning and stop the divorce proceedings.'' Lucas tells her.

**AN-And there you have it the epilogue and the final chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**


End file.
